


Sun and Moon

by YeolsTruly



Series: NCT Shenanigans [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Doyoung is Stubborn, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heart Attacks, Heart Disease, Insecure Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jaehyun and Doyoung are Close Friends, M/M, Mark is a Dotae Shipper, Medical Jargon, Physical Disability, Protective Lee Taeyong, Scientific Terms, Side Marknny, Soft Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Taeyong is Doyoungsexual, Taeyong is Selfless, side jaewoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeolsTruly/pseuds/YeolsTruly
Summary: “Why are you so nice to me?”“Because I want to.” Taeyong responded, as if it was the most obvious thing to do, “I always want to.” He held the other man’s hands. Despite the chilly sensations, he savored every inch of his fingers. Doyoung blushed and attempted to swat the blond’s hands away, “T-Tae, I…”Taeyong leaned forward and without any warning, he scooped down and planted a chaste kiss against the younger’s lips, “I want to take care of you. That’s just how it is. You know that, Do.”“But I’m not your responsibility.” A loose tear had fallen from his eye. Taeyong brushed the bead with his fingers, “No, I’m not. But do I need a reason to love you that much?”Doyoung is ready to give up his life. Taeyong isn't.Or in which Doyoung has a rare disease called Eisenmenger Syndrome that greatly impairs him in his daily life and there's Taeyong who's always there to love him despite all of his imperfections.Physically Challenged! Doyoung, Loyal Bud! Taeyong
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: NCT Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678876
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stashed in my laptop for a few months now. I finally had the audacity to finish it and it's my very first DoTae fic. I hope you guys will like it.
> 
> Being the biology nerd I am, there are a lot of medical terms in here, but these will be discussed as the story progresses.
> 
> Happy reading!

The first time that Doyoung had met his best friend Taeyong was way back when they were five years old.

The former was alone sitting inside the sandbox with a pouty face, looking grim while staring at the grains of sand, motionless. Around the playground, multitudinous kids were playing, their cheerful voices echoing all over the area.

Doyoung just wanted to go home and curl under the sheets of his bed until the sleep took him away from all of his sadness. He wasn’t the type of child that will spin around in circles and mingle with other kids in his age or the one who’ll inspect everything he could see interesting which every single person did at some point during their childhood.

Instead, the poor boy was reserved, silent and most of all, frightened to interact with other people, much more to strangers. It wasn’t his fault that he grew like that, or why he hadn’t overcome the first three crises of Erik Erikson’s Psychosocial Stages of Development. For a five-year-old like him, he was already mistrustful, ashamed and guilty about his entire existence.

He’s physically weak and always wore a face mask every time he went out of their home. Right after he was born, the doctors diagnosed him with _Eisenmenger Syndrome_ , a very rare case of heart disease in which holes are present on his heart walls, making oxygen-rich blood mix with the deoxygenated ones. Other than that, his blood vessels occasionally thicken from too much red blood cell production, making a complete circulation hard plus his body finds it hard to receive a sufficient supply of oxygen.

In line with these problems, he can’t run without palpitating or having severe chest pains. Fatigue will only cause him dizziness, numbness and even worse, fainting. His fingernails occasionally enlarge, and on top of that, he suffers cyanosis, a condition in which his skin turns blue.

Surgery wasn’t a choice for his case, since it was extremely dangerous to repair his heart walls. Doyoung’s parents didn’t have any choice but to carry out the poor boy’s life suffering from his condition which isolated him for the rest of his life.

Sucks, but Doyoung had completely understood his situation. Instead of enjoying soccer games, running outside, or playing with various toys, his friends were the pieces of medical equipment that were regularly administered in his body. _‘I know it’s hard, baby.’_ His mother once told him while having phlebotomy, _‘But if you continue enduring these tests and medications, you’ll survive long enough just like any other kids in your age.’_

Back on track, he was hoping that his mom would finally pick him up because she was taking too long, probably too immersed in talking with the other parents around the playground.

A shadow appeared above his frame, blocking some of the sunlight. He slowly looked up and almost screamed in surprise when he saw another boy looking at him, bearing a very dubious expression.

He was also short, probably as tall as him. He had warm brown orbs, his raven locks covering almost one-third of his face. He loomed further until their faces were only a few inches apart, “What are you doing here?” The kid asked. Doyoung didn’t know how to respond since he hardly talks to the other kids and most of all, he was certain that it was the first time he saw the other boy around. Instead, Doyoung crawled backward, his fear evident in his face despite being almost covered by the mask.

The newcomer looked mystified yet he hopped inside the sandbox, taking over Doyoung’s original spot. He observed the cowering boy for a while before offering his hand, “Hey. Are you afraid of me?” He then smiled, his one hand still there, just waiting for Doyoung to accept it, “I don’t bite, I promise! I just want to be friends with you.”

Doyoung was still looking apprehensive, his back already hitting the other side of the sandbox. He carefully looked at the other boy who was still relentlessly beaming over his direction with utter reassurance. The feeling was odd since it was the first time that Doyoung had experienced that someone aside from his parents was personally talking to him.

Usually, he was treated invisible as if he never existed in the first place.

He then remembered his mom’s words, _’Doyoungie, make some friends, okay? It will help you forget all about your worries.’_

His mom was right, yet how could he follow her advice when his mouth can’t even form any decipherable words? He was too busy entertaining his anxieties when he noticed that the other kid was already in front of him, looking at his orbs with genuine warmth coming from his innocent smile.

“Are you sick?” The stranger asked. Doyoung dumbly stared at him for a few seconds before averting his gaze, barely nodding his head. He thought that the other kid would lose interest in him or would waltz out of the sandbox, yet he just went closer and grabbed his hand, starting him, “Oh. That sucks, but I don’t care!” He then went beside him, leaning comfortably against the wall of the sandbox and resting his head on top of the frightened boy’s shoulder, “My name is Taeyong. My mom and I just got here in this neighborhood last week. Mom said that I should befriend some kids so I can feel at home!”

Doyoung blinked for a few times and slowly faced him, “O-Oh…” Was all he could say. Taeyong seemed to be unbothered by his reserved attitude for his smile wasn’t fading. He clasped both of his hands harder, “What’s your name?” He enthusiastically asked. Doyoung blushed beneath his mask, unsure what to respond. He whispered his answer but Taeyong didn’t catch his words.

“What’s it?” Taeyong leaned near his mouth. Doyoung felt uncomfortable but he managed to repeat his response, “Doyoung…” He muttered, almost inaudible. Taeyong finally felt satisfied and stood up before pulling the other boy on his heels. Doyoung was surprised but before he could respond, Taeyong was already pulling him towards the slide, rambling unclear yet exciting words.

Doyoung remained shy for the rest of his playtime, occasionally rejecting Taeyong’s invites on doing rigorous activities. The latter was such a social butterfly and kept on interacting with the other kids around the playground. At that point, he was so sure that Taeyong would feel bored and will finally abandon him but no, the boy was still hyper as ever. He learned that he was a year younger than him, which explained why Taeyong was unconsciously emitting a brotherly aura as they played.

Doyoung fell multiple times on the ground and Taeyong never failed to help him even though they’ve just practically met. He was always there whenever the younger needed immediate help.

His mom was delighted upon seeing her child finally having a friend he could play with. Turns out, she was talking with Taeyong’s mom who became her best friend later on. She was helping out the other woman with some of their neighborhood’s information so they wouldn’t feel bemused while adapting to the new environment.

Unsurprisingly, Taeyong became Doyoung’s schoolmate and the two of them became fast friends. They would always come home together since coincidentally, their homes were just a few blocks away from each other.

It wasn’t a surprise that Taeyong managed to make the other boy’s walls crumble, stripping a few of his insecurities. Sure, Doyoung wasn’t talkative and kept his problems only to himself, and sometimes Taeyong would see him having his terrifying panic attacks. Other than that, he learned the true nature of his condition which made their bond stronger.

He became a hyung to his friend. Taeyong never failed to take care of him despite being so young. He truly liked the other kid and couldn’t think of any possible reason to neglect him. He personally thought that Doyoung resembled the white bunny residing in his previous school. The said mammal was always silent yet gentle, its nose twitches adorably every time he tries to feed it. Those things were fair similarities that Doyoung had also possessed.

At the age of ten, they were inseparable. Despite being opposite poles, they knew each other’s preferences. Doyoung learned how to smile whilst Taeyong adapted some of the latter’s careful personality. They were a perfect pair, and their parents were extremely proud of it. The only worry that Taeyong could never eradicate in his heart was the constant reminder of how fragile his best friend was.

He didn’t like the look of Doyoung’s face every time he finished his regular check-up for it looked like his soul had vanished from his body. Mrs. Kim tried to explain to him in the simplest way as possible that it was the side effects of the latter’s phlebotomy and antibiotics.

Taeyong hardly knew about science but it was enough to know that the younger was constantly suffering from his medications. Despite these, nothing had changed in their friendship, or so Doyoung had thought.

* * *

High school was full of twists and turns, thus very challenging. Both of the boys were rapidly growing, their bond now stronger than ever. They were already friends for more or less twelve years and never failed to share a class. Taeyong joined their school’s performance club since the boy loved to dance whilst Doyoung remained a low profile by focusing on his studies. Nothing that he could do, for his body was still restricting him to take any extracurricular activities.

Thankfully, he was still alive and breathing. He never liked his iron supplements, or the vasodilators and even the phlebotomy he undergoes whenever the doctor advised him to do so for they constantly reminded him of his fragility. Nevertheless, he somehow circumvented his fear of going to the hospital thanks to Taeyong who always accompanies him whenever he had the time.

They made a couple of interesting friends. There’s Lee Minhyung, or most commonly known as Mark, a Canadian who just got into their country a couple of years ago. He’s a second-year student, an extremely talented lad, and also a member of the performance club. Another boy named Jung Yoonoh was their school’s heartthrob and a member of the student council. He’s an average when it comes to academics but oddly enough, he and Doyoung were good friends and share the same taste in music. Most of the time, the four of them were always together in the cafeteria during lunch break, sharing random stories regarding their mundane lives as teenagers.

“Sucks that I can’t confirm his signs.” Mark pouted while poking his salad, now looking disinterested, “I don’t know if he’s just a flirtatious person or not but he keeps on treating me as if his whole world revolves around me!” He covered his face, trying to hide his blush and embarrassment. Beside him, Yoonoh chuckled and pointed his fork at his direction, “Or, he’s just messing around with you. Sorry to burst your bubble but he _really_ is a flirtatious person. You could confirm it with his various relationships that constantly change every week.”

Taeyong leaned his head against his Doyoung’s side, looking bored, “If you want to date him then just do it. I’m sure he won’t say no. Have some confidence, you’re not half-bad.” Mark knocked the table vehemently, looking offended, “Excuse me, hyung?! The last time I checked his past relationships since I was a first-year is that he only dates girls. He’s out of my league, that’s just the truth.” Mark slumped his shoulders and rested his head on top of the table. Doyoung gave him an apologetic look. As usual, two-thirds of his face was covered with a face mask. He gently caressed the sulking boy’s hand.

“I’m sure you can figure something out.” He whispered, his voice hoarse. He traced his slender fingers against the younger’s knuckle.

“I honestly don’t know what to advice to you, Mark.” Yoonoh sighed, “To be honest, I don’t trust Youngho. We all know that he’s a player and a lot of girls had already cried just because of him. I don’t want to tolerate your delusions---“

“What?!”

“---because even if he accepted your feelings, he would just break your heart.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes, “That’s the point of it, dude.” He wrapped his one arm around Doyoung’s shoulder before nuzzling deeper in his warmth. Truth to be told, Doyoung never got used to the older’s skinship. He still felt chummy on the inside yet he couldn’t deny that Taeyong was always the one who never failed to give him peace and a moment of respite.

“Let Mark experience the pain so he could sort out his feelings, yet at the same time, there’s also a possibility that Youngho might take him seriously. Right, Doyoungie?” Doyoung blushed and nodded in agreement despite not completely understanding the older’s words, “U-Uh… Yeah.”

“You guys are the worst. I still don’t understand if you support me or not!” Mark pursed his lips and intersected his arms like a child who just got reprimanded, “How about this, if he kisses me then I’ll assume that he’s my boyfriend!”

Yoonoh shook his head, looking distraught. Sometimes he can’t understand why his friend was hopeless when it comes to romance, “You’re so done, Lee Minhyung.” His phone beeped a message and he immediately smiled upon seeing the name of the sender.

“Gotta go. My baby’s already waiting for me.” He winked before exiting the cafeteria. Mark stomped his feet on the floor, “No fair! Why does Yoonoh’s in a healthy relationship while I’m clearly suffering lovelorn here!” His eyes then trailed to his friends who were still looking at him with pitying looks, “Hey, you two. Are you guys interested in dating?”

Doyoung blushed and just lowered his gaze, pretending that he didn’t hear the question. Taeyong remained silent and just shrugged, “I don’t need to be in a relationship.” He then gently grabbed Doyoung’s chin and lifted it, meeting his eye level. He smirked and leaned forward, “I only need Doyoungie in my life. No one else.”

“Eww, gross.” Mark commented but he stopped himself from doing a disgusted face. He tilted his head and knitted his brows, “You know what, that ain’t a bad idea.” Doyoung eyed his friend, looking gobsmacked, “You guys _do_ look cute together.”

Taeyong clutched his stomach and guffawed out loud, earning questioning looks from the nearby tables. Doyoung felt another wave of humiliation and shrunk on his seat, suddenly feeling a slight sting inside his chest. Taeyong wiped a tear from his eye before settling down, “Doyoungie’s my best friend. I’m practically his hyung and I always look after him.” He hugged the boy sideways and rubbed his nose against his neck, which to Doyoung’s dismay. Mark shrieked upon seeing the bold affection and covered his eyes, “The hell! Do it when you’re alone together!” He finally stood up and grabbed his bag, looking at his wristwatch, “Dang, it’s already near the fourth period! I need to go to Jaemin to ask for our worksheet in Biology. I’ll be heading out now, bye!”

When Mark finally disappeared out of their sight, Taeyong stretched his arms and yawned. He noticed that the younger boy was still silent and staring at the void. Taeyong softly caressed his cheek and leaned for the umpteenth time, “Hey? Are you alright?” He then felt anxious, “A-Are you going to puke again with blood?!”

“N-No.”Doyoung cut him off, his eyes trailing everywhere but the older’s face, “I-I just feel tired as always. Don’t worry, I took my medicine, nothing’s going to happen to me.” Taeyong heaved a relieved sigh and hugged his friend, gently squeezing him, “Thank goodness, I thought your symptoms were killing you again!” He pulled away and his smile was back on his face. He rubbed his nose against Doyoung’s, only the thin layer of mask separating their skin, “You’re going to visit your doctor tomorrow, right? I’ll go with you, we don’t have practice after school. I’ll buy you ice cream, sounds good?”

Doyoung grinned and playfully hit his friend’s arm, “You’re too close.” He muttered under his breath, “And please, stop with the touches. For god’s sake, we’re inside the cafeteria!” Taeyong just ignored him and offered his hand, “Come on, princess. We’re going to be late in our next class.”

Taeyong insisted that they walked hand in hand, convincing him that it was okay since the majority of the people knew that Doyoung’s sick and he was just helping his friend. A part of it was true, although the older knew that it was only another excuse to hold the other boy’s hand longer.

It wasn’t his fault that he loved the feeling of his calloused hand brushing against the younger’s smooth skin. He just wanted to hold onto him forever.

* * *

Three hours before the prom starts. It was crazy.

“No, I won’t come.” Doyoung bit his pillow harder and curled his body under the blanket. Standing in front of him was his mother, looking very dejected. She sat at the corner of his bed and gently tapped the stubborn lump, “But sweetie, you should. It’s once in a lifetime and I want you to experience it with your friends. Don’t you want to have a good time? I even convinced your father that you’re more than capable enough of attending your school’s promenade.”

His mother was right. All of his friends were going to attend the most awaited event in their senior year. Mark managed to bait Youngho’s heart and was now dating him for a couple of months. Yoonoh had his boyfriend Jungwoo as his date whilst the majority of his classmates will be present with their respective partners. He heard a rumor that Taeyong got invited by a girl from the other class but Doyoung wasn’t sure if the older accepted the invitation or not. Either way, Taeyong’s going to attend the prom no matter what happened.

“I don’t like jamming with crowded places. You know how I hate those places, mom.” Doyoung muffled, his voice sounded like he was on the verge of crying. His mom scooted closer and cradled her only son in her arms, “Oh, my baby. Can’t you do yourself a favor and have at least fun? In just a few months you’ll be graduating.”

Doyoung remained motionless for a minute. He hated himself for sulking since he didn’t know the reason why. Taeyong has been ignoring him for a week which was not a good sign, although they still walk together before and after their class. He finally popped out from his duvet, looking disheveled. His eyes were puffy and red. His mom kissed his crown, still clutching his frame in the most protective way he ever felt. He loved his mother’s hugs, they never disappointed him, “I… I can’t go, mom.”

“And why so, baby?” Doyoung bit his lip, a bead of tear escaping from his left eye, “I… I don’t have a date.” He murmured, his voice broken like glass. His mother looked hurt but she smiled, “Who said that?” She stood up and pulled her son out of the bed, “Mom---“

“You’ll see.” She kissed his cheek before excitingly escorting her son towards the living room. When they reached the said room, Doyoung’s jaw literally dropped.

Standing on the carpet was his best friend who looked like nothing he had ever seen before. His hair was dyed white and was nicely combed in one direction. He was wearing a black tux with nice blue long sleeves underneath it that greatly complemented his semi-built frame, paired with black pants and shiny black leather shoes. A tiny bow tie was resting against his sternum.

Woah.

Taeyong awkwardly shambled towards his friend which took Doyoung’s breath away. A bouquet of red roses was peeking behind the older’s back. Taeyong cleared his throat before sheepishly offering the flowers to his friend. Doyoung reluctantly accepted the bouquet, “I-I’m so sorry that I’m late.” Taeyong looked like he was about to puke courtesy of his nervousness. He then turned around but was stopped by Mrs. Kim’s encouraging smile, “A-Ah… Well, the thing is…” His eyes trailed to his friend’s bare face. He noticed how distraught the other boy looked and he just wanted to wrap his arms around him to comfort whatever burden he was feeling, “S-So, it’s t-the prom, right? I-I heard that you’re not going to the event which really sucks a-and the thing is…” He pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing how much he was rambling, “Uh.. I’ve been waiting for this time to happen, “Young-ah. I know it’s already late but…” He grasped the younger’s trembling hands, “Will you be my date?”

Mrs. Kim did her best not to squeal like a teenage girl. Her son helplessly looked at her, clueless and baffled. She gave him a thumbs up and vehemently nodded her head because hell yes, she was also anticipating that very moment to happen.

“E-Eh…” Doyoung rubbed the drying tear under his eyes, “I-I thought you already have a d-date…?” Taeyong tilted his head, mystified, “Who told you that?”

“H-Huh?” The younger blushed and nervously licked his lips. Taeyong barely composed himself for seeing such an innocent yet tantalizing act, _‘Hold your horses! This isn’t the time to have dirty thoughts!’_

“I-I saw you last week t-talking to t-that _girl_ in class B. I-I thought she invited you to become your d-date?” Taeyong chuckled upon remembering the small talk he had with the said girl. Sure, he was invited but he immediately turned the offer down since he already had a _particular_ person in his mind. The last time he had a self-assessment, he concluded that he wasn’t pathetic to ditch his initial plan.

Okay, he chickened out all throughout the week, finding the right time just to invite his best friend. A lot of annoying things had happened, and all of his plans were ruined. It came to the point that he even begged the latter’s parents just to win their permission about taking their son to the prom.

He was that stubborn, so it was safe to say that he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“So? What’s your answer?” Taeyong was dangerously close to his friend’s face which looked like he was about to claim his lips. Doyoung took another glance to his mom, signaling his turmoil with his pleading eyes, _‘Mom, please help me!’_ He wanted to shout but his mouth wasn’t even cooperating with his mind. Additionally, he didn’t like how his heart was banging against his chest as if it was eager to kill him right on his spot.

_‘Dang… Heart, if you can hear me, please stop pumping too much, okay?!’_

Taeyong wouldn’t stop giving him puppy eyes. Finally, Doyoung sighed and muttered an adamant ‘yes’, his face as red as a ripe tomato while muttering that one word. Taeyong jumped in rhapsody, spinning in circles like a total idiot before hugging his friend tight. The bouquet fell on the ground, but _screw_ that, he was literally on cloud nine. Mrs. Kim joined the duo and hugged them, peppering both boys with kisses. Doyoung felt really ashamed as if he wasn’t clinging on his mom’s arms a few minutes ago. Taeyong sent a clandestine ‘thank you’ to his mom, grateful for the fact that his friend had answered the desirable response he wanted so to hear.

Doyoung’s mom felt very reminiscent as she thrillingly helped her son get dressed two hours before the event would start. Doyoung didn’t know how his mother managed to pull out a matching tux that had his exact size. She just winked and kissed his cheek as she finished his hair, “Let’s just say your mom is always prepared.” She sang. The duo almost had the exact set of clothes, except that Doyoung was wearing pink sleeves underneath his black tux instead of blue while his bowtie was red.

Mrs. Kim took a bunch of pictures, squealing like a proud mom. Over the course of the years, it wasn’t a surprise that she and her husband had also treated Taeyong as their own son. She dramatically wiped the tears forming from her eyes and wrapped her arms around the boys’ necks.

Doyoung sighed but he succumbed in his mother’s embrace, “Mom… You’re embarrassing me.”

“You two have fun, okay?” She took one last photo before fixating her son’s hair, “Don’t forget your meds and Taeyong, please take care of my son, okay?”

“I won’t let you down, auntie.” He nudged Doyoung’s shoulders, snickering, “I don’t mind taking care of your son even for a lifetime.” Mrs. Kim giggled and playfully hit his arm, ignoring how beet red her son was. She chided them outside where they saw the Kims' family car parked in front of the house. The window went down, revealing Doyoung’s father.

“Hop on!” He spoke, signaling the two boys to come. Mrs. Kim kissed the boys for the last time before shoving them inside the passenger seat, “Love you, boys! Enjoy the prom, okay?!” She threw the bouquet, hitting Doyoung straight to his arms.

“Y-You too, dad…?” Doyoung whined when they got out of their subdivision. His father just shyly laughed, his eyes still focused on the road, “Taeyong and your mom wouldn’t stop bugging me. Oh well, I don’t usually entrust your safety to other people except the Lee’s. I’m certain that Taeyong will keep an eye on you during the whole night, _right?_ ”

Taeyong flinched on his seat, “Y-Yes sir!” Doyoung chuckled and just averted his gaze. He still couldn’t believe how ethereal his best friend looked. Sure, he was aware that Taeyong was an extremely handsome lad who was oozing with charming personality but he didn’t expect that he could break his expectations on another new whole level. Doyoung felt lucky and giddy because among others, he was the only one who had ever experienced most of the older’s affection.

He was thankful that Taeyong decided to talk to him way back when they were still kids. He never imagined the intensity of the other male’s impact on his life. He became accustomed to his presence and even if he didn’t want to admit it, he knew deep down that he was very dependent on him.

Not even Taeyong expected the attention they received upon reaching the school grounds where the prom was about to be held. It was already six in the evening and the darkness was already enveloping the entire sky. The whole field was lively, pop music playing all over the speaker. The majority of the people were scrutinizing them in a good way, whispering how good they looked with each other. Doyoung felt his heart palpitating thanks to the attention. It wasn’t a good sign for his blood vessels might constrict but he remembered that he took his meds before riding the car.

Taeyong noticed his distress and offered his arm, “I-I’m not a girl!” Doyoung glared and attempted to scoot away but Taeyong was fast enough to return to his side before muttering an apology, “H-Hey, I know you don’t like the attention.” He held the boy’s hand instead, “I’m sorry.”

Doyoung sighed, his gaze still downcast, “Why are they looking at us? I _hate_ it.” Taeyong grinned and tightened his grip on his hand, brushing some of his fingers against the younger’s knuckle, “Because you’re beautiful. That’s just it.” Doyoung cocked his head and before he could retaliate how awful he looked, their friends appeared right in front of them. The younger finally felt his nervousness seeping away from his system, the baggage on his shoulders disappearing.

“ _Shit_. Hyung, you look different! I-I mean, different in a good way!” Mark commented. He was wearing a white tux and noticed the duo’s locked hands. He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows, “Looks like someone’s really happy today.” A figure appeared beside him. Seo Youngho wrapped his one arm around the smaller boy’s waist, nudging him closer, “Hey. Nice get up. You two look like a couple.” Mark chuckled and snuggled closer to his boyfriend’s side.

 _‘This prick.’_ Doyoung snorted, _‘I can’t believe that his sorcery worked on Youngho. He really is a talented brat.’_

Ignoring his thoughts, he blushed the nth time that day and waved his hand, “I-It’s not what you think! My mom d-dressed me l-like this…” He stomped his feet like a child and pouted his cheeks, unaware how his actions had greatly affected his partner. Taeyong pretended that he didn’t see the cute face his best friend was blatantly plastering to their friends.

That was unfair, for he was fuming to himself that Doyoung should be only showing his cute side to him and not in front of their friends.

Yoonoh also arrived and complimented their looks, “Whoa, I knew that you’re a bombshell when you put on some decent clothes!” He remarked. Kim Jungwoo, Yoonoh’s boyfriend, rolled his eyes, “That’s the worst comparison you’ve said.” He then turned to the flustered boy and flashed a warm smile, “You look really good, hyung. We heard the others talking about you that’s why I became eager to see you and you know what? I’m not even disappointed.” Yoonoh took his hand and ushered him towards the large banquet, “See you later, guys!”

“Do you want to rest? I know you’re tired.” Taeyong escorted his best friend towards an empty table which to the latter’s delight. He didn’t like how loud the music was blaring or how crowded the whole field was, “H-Hey… I don’t want to go at the center, I’ll be dead before I could even step my foot there.” Taeyong just put a comforting hand on his thigh, “You think I’m going to force you something that will make you uncomfortable? Hell no. I’d rather stay here with you until the program ends than letting you suffer.” Doyoung mentally thanked his friend and proceeded to open up some random stories just to distract himself. Few more people stopped by, showering Doyoung with endless compliments. A few girls also asked for Doyoung’s picture which the older felt really jealous about.

He didn’t like the idea of sharing his date with other people. He was certainly riled since people were starting to get interested in his best friend just because he had dressed up nicely. Doyoung didn’t need the unnecessary popularity that had the potential to happen.

The program went smoothly as expected. From time to time, Doyoung was checking his fingers if they were turning blue thanks to his cyanosis. Taeyong already accompanied him five times outside the school grounds just to compose himself because of his palpitations. He would always get startled by the loud music, or feel really dizzy by the number of people around him. The temperature also didn’t help the situation at all and he constantly shivered as the time approaches midnight.

“Hey, do you want to go home?” Taeyong asked, his feet won’t stop from bouncing under the table. Doyoung sadly smiled and tried to reply, “I-I…” He wanted to badly say yes but something was stopping him from voicing out his thoughts. Instead, he just shook his head and the older noticed that he was already crying. Taeyong cupped the younger’s face and leaned closer to him, “Are you alright? Are you hurting?!”

Around them, the crowd was still gaudy and was blocking their voices. Doyoung sobbed and nuzzled his cheeks against the other boy’s grip. He kept on looking down but Taeyong lifted his chin, “Hey…”

“I-I’m okay.” Doyoung choked as he wiped his tears. He finally looked at the older’s gaze, “I-It’s just… All throughout the event, I’m just a nuisance to you. You’re supposed to be enjoying the whole night but here you are, babysitting me. I-I hate myself, Tae. Y-You should have taken another person to date---“

“Shhh…” Taeyong silenced him with a hug, patting his back repeatedly. He then kissed his forehead, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist before affectionately rubbing their noses together, “A nuisance? That’s absurd.” Taeyong chuckled and pulled Doyoung closer, their lips now few inches apart, “I’m the one who’s supposed to be saying sorry. I forced you to go with me to this program which you clearly hate. I’m sorry for being selfish.”

He wiped his tears for a few more times. Doyoung felt his heart rapidly thumping. Having palpitations was a common occurrence to him but he knew that there’s something else that’s causing his heart to wreak havoc. Taeyong has always been so showy and shameless when it comes to skin contact but his actions were getting too much. The older was still cradling his face, his beautiful eyes hypnotizing the helpless lad. Taeyong brushed his finger on his lips, groaning in discomfort.

“Come, let’s get out of here.” The older helped him to stand up before pulling him away from the crowd until they reached a dark hallway where only faint sounds coming from the field can be heard. Taeyong led his friend until they reached the school garden where a clear view of the full moon can be seen. Doyoung eyed the satellite, his eyes glittering in awestruck. Taeyong observed his flawless face, smiling at the fact that his best friend didn’t even need to put much effort just to make himself look enthralling. For him, Doyoung has always been the most gorgeous person he had met in his entire life.

“It’s beautiful, right?” Doyoung absentmindedly nodded his head, his attention still focused on the view, “Yeah.” Taeyong took his hands which broke the younger’s train of thoughts. When he looked at his friend, Taeyong was already deeply staring through his orbs.

“Can I kiss you?” He blurted out. Doyoung tumbled for a bit from the sudden shock but the grip on his hands just got tighter, “Youngie… Can I? Please?” Taeyong leaned closer than ever, his eyes half-lidded. Doyoung mewled a helpless cry, “T-Tae… W-What are you doing?”

“I-I… The reason why I badly want you to be here is that…” He lifted Doyoung’s right hand and placed a subtle kiss on top of it, “I want to confess my feelings to you.” He locked his gaze, his orbs burning in passion. He slowly wrapped his arms around Doyoung’s waist, closing their gap until their lips were only an inch apart.

“I love you, Doyoung. It’s always been like that.” Those were the last words that Doyoung heard before his friend finally claimed his lips. Immediately, his entire frame became petrified, his eyes widely dilated.

“I-I… I’m sorry… I couldn’t take it anymore. I want you to know how I truly feel about you. Sure, I treat you as my younger brother but I want more. I-I’m sorry, Doyoung, I’m sorry.”

Taeyong finally pulled away and walked away for a few steps, covering his face. Doyoung remained frozen in his position, trying to comprehend what just happened.

His best friend was madly in love with him.

No, it can’t be.

He was about to reach his hands out when he felt a sharp pain seething from his chest. He tripped on the ground and fell on his knees, his one hand clutching his chest whilst the other one barely supporting his weight. Doyoung tried to stand up but his vision was starting to get blurry whilst his body was trembling before slowly getting numb.

His fingers were starting to turn blue as his blood vessels continued to constrict, making his blood flow harder. Taeyong heard the thud and was flabbergasted upon seeing his friend on the dirt. He immediately ran to his side and help him, “Doyoung! Hey, can you hear me?!” He shouted, his worry evident in his voice. He tapped the other boy’s cheek.

Doyoung looked at him with a pleading look, “H-Hurts…” He muttered before nearly faltering for the second time. Taeyong didn’t hesitate and carried the boy in his arms before sprinting outside and cried for help.

“HELP! DOYOUNG’S IN TROUBLE!” The younger’s eyes were already closed, his consciousness slowly slipping away. People started to flock around them as the teachers approached the duo with worrying looks before calling for help. Taeyong was panicking and out of sorts. He swore to Doyoung’s parents that he would protect the boy yet he caused him his own demise.

He helplessly looked at his unconscious frame as the paramedics put him inside the ambulance. When they got into the hospital, Doyoung’s mom was already crying as her husband tried to calm her down.

“I-I’m so sorry, auntie… I-I… H-He was f-feeling d-dizzy s-so I took him a-away the crowd and w-we were j-just t-talking a-and t-then all of the sudden he’s already o-on the ground---“

“Shhh… Baby, calm down, okay?” Taeyong’s mom hugged him, patting his back as he sobbed. Taeyong dug his nails deeper on his mom’s backside, “T-This is my fault… If I didn’t force him to go with me in the first place then n-none of t-this would happen!”

Mr. Kim looked that he was also on the verge of crying but he slightly hit the weeping boy’s back, “It’s okay, Taeyong. No one really wanted this to happen, let’s just hope that my son wakes up.”

They waited for hours, hoping that Doyoung’s alright. When he did however, the result was devastating.

* * *

Two years had passed, Doyoung’s symptoms had gradually worsened. His syncope and hemoptysis became more frequent which directly affecting his daily life. These unfortunate occurrences had forced him to stop his studies which greatly broke the man’s heart. He had spent a lot of time; he worked hard just to finish his high school education and even got a scholarship to his chosen university only to be ruined by his Eisenmenger Syndrome.

He literally loathed his heart more than everything in this world. Of course, Doyoung’s burdens never ended there, though.

He and Taeyong were now in Seoul, living together in a cheap apartment. Taeyong was majoring in music while juggling his part-time job on a nearby studio whilst Doyoung was taking up Biochemistry before he discovered his current diagnosis. Originally, he was supposed to return to his home but then he changed his doctor who’s now currently based in the capital itself. His parents decided it was best for him to further monitor his condition.

The latter vowed that he would protect him at all costs. He was still guilty about the incident that happened during their prom which probably traumatized him more than the younger himself. Taeyong abhorred himself for causing too much trouble to his precious friend. He rarely got out of Doyoung’s side. Sure, the younger appreciated Taeyong’s efforts and protectiveness but it wasn’t the same as before. Now that he’s fully aware of the older’s feelings, things were getting awkward for him.

Taeyong was still madly head over heels to him, sending obvious signs. Since they graduated high school, he was the one who was responsible for convincing Doyoung’s parents to make them live together. Taeyong insisted that by following his plan, he could watch out for their son and even accompany him inside the campus since they got into the same university. Furthermore, he became his official chaperone every time he visits the hospital for his regular check-ups.

 _‘I can’t believe I’m your guardian now.’_ The older teased one time, ‘ _You know what? We could always upgrade our relationship status, huh?’_

For a while, their daily lives had smoothly ran. At first, Doyoung could still tolerate Taeyong’s excessive canoodles and suggestive behavior but things had drastically changed when he stopped attending classes. Taeyong became more clingy and bolder with his actions which greatly bothered the younger.

… Or at least that’s what he kept on pressing to himself.

“What are you reading, sweet cheeks?” Doyoung rolled his eyes upon hearing the endearment but he remained impassive and just continued reading his book. Behind him, Taeyong pouted and placed his chin on top of the other man’s shoulder. Doyoung shrieked in surprise when Taeyong effortlessly grabbed his frame and placed him on his lap, wrapping his arms around his waist, “Ah… Much better.” He casually rubbed circles on Doyoung’s flat stomach before pretending to read the material, “Oh… That looks complicated.”

Doyoung glared at him but Taeyong just smiled before leaning and stealing a chaste kiss, “What?” He innocently asked. Doyoung blushed and smacked his arm with the hardbound book, “The hell?! Stop kissing me!” Taeyong pretended to be hurt and cawed a fake protest, “Awww… You hurt my arm! Now you have to kiss it to remove the pain away.” He gestured another smooch but Doyoung blocked his hand, “No more kisses, Tae! It’s annoying!” He finally marched off the living room, his face crimson red before caging himself inside their shared room.

Doyoung hid under the duvet, kicking his feet like a frantic child, “Stupid face! Why it’s so hot here?” He complained. Taeyong’s pouty face reappeared on his mind. He tried to shake off his thoughts but his efforts were all in vain. Taeyong did a good job of making him flustered for the rest of the day.

Oh, did he also mention how much his best friend had transformed in another level, like… As if he completely metamorphosed? Taeyong became more mature and charismatic as he grew older which justified how easy he got a bunch of admirers in their campus. Outside their apartment, he’s this cool, charming, hot guy who never fails to make girls faint but when they’re alone, he retained most of his childishness and to Doyoung’s dismay, his overconfidence when it comes to skinship.

“1, 2, 3. Doyoung and Taeyong sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G--- Ouch! You didn’t even let me finish my song!” Taeyong pouted and rubbed his now-aching head. Beside him, Doyoung turned around, his back now facing the older. They were already laying on their shared bed but Taeyong won’t stop making Doyoung blush harder than he already did for the rest of the week.

Doyoung hid his face under his pillow but he felt an arm wrapping around his waist before pulling him closer. His back hit the older’s chest, his face now dangerously resting near his nape. He could feel Taeyong breathing against his sensitive skin which he chose to ignore when in fact that he was already on the verge of losing his mind.

Taeyong placed a kiss on his neck, sucking his alabaster skin for a few seconds before reluctantly pulling away, leaving some of his salivae, “Good night, baby. I love you.” He nuzzled his head on top of Doyoung’s crown before the sleep finally caught him, a smile painted on his face.

Despite the blatant first-hand embarrassment, Doyoung had a peaceful night. It was always like that, Taeyong’s cuddles had an enchanting effect every time they slept together--- (literally, ahem) which Doyoung greatly considered a legitimate reason to share a bed with his best friend.

Screw his attempts in rationalizing his excuses. He just loved Taeyong’s heat for it reminded him that he’s always secured. Period.

He’s not going to give in, though. Not in the wildest way possible.

Nonetheless, the teasing didn’t stop. Technically, Doyoung can still go outside to occasionally breathe some fresh air but since his symptoms had gotten worse, the doctor highly advised him to reduce his physical activities which he was really disappointed about. Being inside their apartment was taking all of his life force and he felt like the four-cornered walls were suffocating him. He tried everything he could do just to appease his boredom; he learned a bunch of new recipes, finished a book every two days, and even joined online crash courses just because he was that stubborn.

Taeyong would always go home by nine yet the younger was expected to be already sleeping in deep slumber courtesy of his weak body. Doyoung never failed to cook dinner for him which the older was really grateful about.

After a long bath, Taeyong easily slipped beneath the blanket and wrapped his arms around the younger’s waist, a habit that was already mundane for both of them. Doyoung stirred from his sleep yet he edged closer, resting on his best friend’s chest. Taeyong kissed his crown, inhaling his nice scent before muttering a sweet, “Good night princess. I love you.”

As soon as he closed his eyes, Hypnos’ magic worked, pulling the pair into a deep slumber.

Doyoung would always go to his doctor three times a week, and sometimes four or five depending on how his symptoms manifested. He was actually sick of returning back and forth if it wasn’t for the older man who kept on insisting him to do so.

“Come on, your parents will be mad if you ditch your appointment with your doctor.” Taeyong kneeled in front of him and held his hands, lips pursed in a thin line, “Sweetie, don’t be so stubborn, okay?”

Doyoung rolled his eyes, “No.” He swatted his best friend’s hands away and was about to stand up when Taeyong pushed him back, “Hey.” He firmly stated, brows already creasing, “Do, are you seriously going to ditch your check-up?”

“And what if I want to?!” Doyoung shoved him away and marched towards their room. Taeyong followed him, still trying to stop his hardheaded friend, “Doyoung, I’m still talking to you!”

The said man finally halted his heels, sighing heavily. He spun around, wearing a disgusted look, “Stop ordering me around, you’re not my mom.” He venomously spat. He flinched for his sudden outburst, realizing that Taeyong had hitched his breath. He then shook his head in defeat, “J-Just stay away, okay? I-I don’t want to go to that suffocating place.”

He opened the door and closed it with an inaudible thud. Taeyong just stood there, looking hurt, his eyes downcast, “There’s no point in continuing my treatment.” Doyoung muffled against the wood, “I’ll die sooner or later, anyway.”

_‘What…?’_

The door blasted open, revealing a furious Taeyong, “What did you say?!” He sauntered towards his friend who was already walking backward until his frame had hit the wall. Doyoung was flabbergasted and was now cowering in fear. Never in his entire existence had he seen how wrathful his friend was.

Taeyong’s eyes were still red. He harshly grabbed the younger’s arms, “Don’t you ever say that! Do you really want to die, huh?!” Doyoung flinched and averted his gaze, his eyes already tearing up. The older was panting hard, his anger still existing, “H-How could you say that?”

“I-I’m a worthless brat, Tae! Don’t you see that even I try my best, my illness will always find a way to destroy me?!” Doyoung was already sobbing, “This.” He pointed at his chest, “If this _shit_ wants me dead, then so be it---“

Taeyong punched the wall right beside his face, surprising him more. Doyoung felt his palpitations getting stronger. The older slowly cocked his head, his countenance inscrutable. It took for a few moments before he spoke, “So you’re just going to give up huh?” He finally turned around. He sharply exhaled, now trudging towards the door.

“Have you ever thought about the people around you who truly loved you?” Taeyong brokenly muttered when he stopped on the threshold. He glanced a bit, “Your parents had never given up despite knowing your body’s condition when you were born. I never even treated you less since I know you’re very capable of bestowing your own life with the happiness you deserve! Minhyung and Yoonoh never judged you for being physically challenged. I hope you remember that there are people who never lost faith in you.”

Taeyong finally disappeared, leaving the younger deeply broken, his heart tremendously betrayed by his own emotions.

Doyoung was breathing hard. The last time he remembered, Taeyong had left him behind right after their heated argument. He cried for hours, just sitting on the couch, yet why he was clutching the carpet as if his life depended on it?

He attempted to open his mouth but only raspy sounds were coming out of his larynx, _‘Tae…’_ He pleaded at the back of his mind, _‘Tae… I’m sorry. I need you. It hurts, my chest really hurts.’_

Medicine. He badly needed his medicine or else, he’ll suffer another syncope. Doyoung crept onto the floor despite his incremental panic attacks. His chest was rapidly constricting, his diaphragm didn’t want to relax the tiniest bit that he needed the most. His vision was starting to get hazier, black spots already forming.

He vehemently punched his sternum, hoping the pain to subside. His feet were also trembling yet they were the last of his worries. Doyoung never liked the pain. The torture was inhumane, and before he could even crawl out of the living room, he was already limply laying on the cold floor, eyes closed with no signs of consciousness left on his body.

When he woke up, he was already inside a room that was painstakingly familiar to him.

“At last you’re awake.” A worried voice spoke beside him. Doyoung blinked for a few moments, clearing his throat before speaking, “T-Tae…?”

A hand was placed on top of his, “I’m here, Do. I’m here.” Taeyong was looking at him with an impassive look. He was silent for a moment, “I-I’m so sorry. I-I shouldn’t have left you behind. Fuck… I’m so insensitive!” Doyoung vehemently shook his head which he wished he didn’t do in the first place. The dizziness became present, his vision turned blurry for a moment before returning back.

“N-No…” He whispered, his voice hoarse. He cleared his throat before continuing to speak, “It’s my own fault. I became selfish and indecisive. Don’t blame yourself, okay?”

Taeyong tightened his grip on his friend’s hands, “But I left---“

“I’m just glad you’re here.” Doyoung exhaled. He plastered a sad smile, “I-I don’t want to fight with you, like _ever._ Can you please forgive me?”

“You’re always suffering.” The older gently spoke, though the disappointment in his voice was clearly evident, “You detest the hospital yet your body really likes going back here, huh?”

Doyoung averted his gaze, purposely clinging on the other man’s hands tighter, “A-As if I like to stay here…”

Taeyong combed his friend’s locks with his free hand, now smiling fondly as he continued his ministrations. Sighing in defeat, he buried his head on the younger’s shoulders. He snuggled for a bit before resuming to talk, “Just so you know, you’re out for five hours.” Taeyong kissed Doyoung’s neckline, “I… I didn’t even know what will happen to you if I didn’t come back earlier than I would be.”

“Don’t make me worry like that. I…” Doyoung bit his lower lip, his gaze going in random directions. He observed the IV that was hanging beside his hospital bed, loss for any comforting words. Taeyong sensed that his friend’s distress was still there so he ruffled his hair, “I’m being an asshole again. Sorry, I didn’t mean to put the blame on you.”

“It’s okay.” The younger airily muttered. This time, Taeyong joined him on the bed, careful not to crush his friend’s body. Doyoung’s orbs trailed around the room, “How long since you’ve been watching out for me?”

Taeyong hummed and caressed his cheeks, “Since I brought you here.”

“What?!” The patient exclaimed, dumbfounded. Doyoung smacked the older’s arm, “You fool! Why did you do that?!” Taeyong just rubbed the spot where his friend hit him. He saw Doyoung cutely pouting which he tried his best not to chuckle, “Of course I won’t leave you behind.”

“After all, it’s you.” He added in a small voice. Doyoung’s heart skipped a beat and averted his gaze for the umpteenth time, “Why are you so nice to me?”

“Because I want to.” Taeyong responded, as if it was the most obvious thing to do, “I always want to.” He held the other man’s hands. Despite the chilly sensations, he savored every inch of his fingers. Doyoung blushed and attempted to swat the blond’s hands away, “T-Tae, I…”

Taeyong leaned forward and without any warning, he scooped down and planted a chaste kiss against the younger’s lips, “I want to take care of you. That’s just how it is. You know that, Do.”

“But I’m not your responsibility.” A loose tear had fallen from his eye. Taeyong brushed the bead with his fingers, “No, I’m not. But do I need a reason to love you that much?”

Doyoung felt his chest constricting. As much as he wanted to reciprocate the older’s feelings, he knew that he mustn’t. It was unforgivable if he even tolerated Taeyong’s emotions because at the end of the day, his friend will greatly perish.

Choosing him was never been an option. He never wanted to cause pain to the older. He’s been there since almost the beginning, and he was very grateful for that. However, he’ll do everything to pay back, even if it hurt Taeyong’s feelings.

“You know I can’t accept your feelings.” Doyoung whimpered, “I-I’ll eventually die at some point. You can’t---“

“Shhh…” Taeyong shook his head, “No, Do. I’m not forcing you to love me back. I just want you to let me take care of you for the rest of your life.”

“But---“

“… I know.” Taeyong draped his one arm around his waist, his face now wearing a painful expression, “I know that I’m asking too much, but I can’t help it. You’re the one that I wanted the most, even if you abhor me at the same time. You’re like the perfect embodiment of an irresistible human being. I know it sounds crazy, but Do… You really make my world brighter than anyone could do.”

“The point is.” He placed another sweet kiss on his friend’s puckered lips, “I love you, probably for the rest of my existence. Let me cherish you forever, and I’ll prove to you how beautiful the world is to the point that you’ll never want to give up your medications all over again.” He plastered a goofy smile despite already crying, “Can I do that?”

Doyoung was already trembling. He sobbed against the older’s neck, his emotions now spilling out of his repressed desolations he tried so hard to conceal over the course of the years. He had no idea what he did to be rewarded for having Taeyong in his life.

The duo remained intact in each other’s embrace, continuously whispering sweet promises between their tears. Taeyong joked something about Doyoung having another hemoptysis from too much crying which earned him another painful bonk on his head. He didn’t mind the ache on his cranium, or how his muscles were already sore from the awkward position. As long as he could relentlessly have the younger in his arms, he already was contented and nothing else would really matter.

Doyoung had never believed in fate or even the concept of destiny, yet he knew that it’s only a matter of time before he changes his mind.

However, fate really knows how to play its cards.

* * *

“You want to know how Jungwoo and I became a couple?”

Doyoung’s cheeks flushed in beet red, his eyes looking everywhere but the taller. They traveled amidst the sea of crowd, ignoring the fact that it was freezing cold outside. He awkwardly fixated his scarf and heaved a heavy sigh, “I-I’m sorry. That was a bit… Sudden, I think?”

Yoonoh just smiled behind him as he continued to push his wheelchair. He pulled the umbrella that he was holding closer to his chest and rose his left brow, amused, “It’s okay, hyung. I’ll be happy to answer all of your questions, I ensure you.”

“Besides…” He added, a smirk now prominent on his features, “I’m gonna pretend that I’m completely oblivious on why you’re asking me such amusing things about my private life.”

“I-It’s not---“

Yoonoh chuckled, his dimples showing. Doyoung was right. Asking Yoonoh to accompany him to the hospital was a bad idea, after all.

Nevertheless, his friend placed a comforting hand on his shoulders, squeezing out all of the uneasiness that he was feeling a while ago, “I told you already, Do-hyung. It’s okay. I know what you’re feeling right now, especially that you miss _him_.”

Doyoung just absentmindedly nodded and focused his eyes on the road, “Now where are we again? Ah… About my baby boy.” The taller mused before halting his tracks as the green light turned red, “It was a rather pleasant memory to reminisce. Truth to be told, he was the one who confessed first during our second year.”

Yoonoh sighed dreamily, “Oh you should have seen his face the way he blushed! Shit… Now I can’t wait to see him and pinch his cheeks!”

“Uh-huh.” Doyoung rested his chin on his hand, now feeling disinterested. It was actually vexing to hear the younger’s story for he was feeling really envious all of the sudden, “By the way. You just called me hyung earlier. You never do that, by the way.”

The stoplight turned red once more and Yoonoh instantly resumed pushing the wheelchair. While walking along the pedestrian lane, he nervously chuckled, “I-Is that so? Then I think it just slipped from my mouth without even knowing.”

The next few minutes, they remained silent as they rode on a bus. Yoonho just held his friend’s hands, transferring all of his warmth which greatly appeased and relaxed the older’s mood.

It was now or never, for they were about to know whether Doyoung would be given the chance to normally live like anyone else in the world or not.

“Someone looks really happy today.” The brunet sing-sang upon seeing his friend who just wheeled out of the doctor’s office. Despite his enthusiasm, Yoonoh’s heart was already banging hard against his chest. Doyoung approached him and was smiling from ear to ear while holding a huge x-ray film on his lap, “Yoonoh-yah.” He called out.

The said male stood up and skipped right in front of him, now also beaming for Doyoung’s contagious smile had greatly affected his mood. Yoonho suddenly felt his orbs tearing up, “H-Hey…” He sniffed, not even ready for his tears were already uncontrollably spilling from his eyes, “…Please tell me it’s a piece of good news.”

“S-Silly boy!” Doyoung mocked, now also brimming in tears. He then waved his hand, “W-Why are you crying first! This is my moment, for Pete’s sake!”

Yoonoh chuckled and wiped his tears with his sleeves. He went right behind the older and started pushing his wheelchair beside the aligned chairs, “Just spill it out, Do. I-I’m nervous!” He knelt right in front of his friend, now holding both of his hands, “Please tell me you got the doctor’s permission.”

Doyoung opened his mouth to respond but another bead of tear had fallen from his eye. Yoonoh’s lips trembled and wiped the older’s face clean, “Shit, don’t do this, Do!”

“I finally got it…” The older barely whispered. He locked gaze with the taller, his lips curving into a triumphant smile, “Yoonoh, I finally got it… I can now take the surgery.”

The said male’s breath hitched. He quickly stood up and hugged his friend, now sobbing on Doyoung’s shoulders. The latter sniffled and patted Yoonoh back, his face stupidly grinning despite also tearing up, “Y-You look excited than I.”

“F-Fuck…” Yoonoh cursed, wiping his tears for the umpteenth time. He snatched his phone and started to type something, “I need to tell this to the others, especially Mark and Jungwoo. _Heck,_ I can’t wait for auntie’s reaction once she hears about this!”

Doyoung held his arm, “Wait.” Yoonoh stopped typing, “Yes?”

“I wanna tell them personally.”

Yoonoh dropped his arms. He returned the smile and contentedly sighed, “Okay.” He started to push the wheelchair, both of them now heading towards the elevator.

“He’s going to love it.” Yoonoh muttered while they were inside the elevator, still looking as if a large thorn was removed from his chest. Doyoung looked at his friend’s reflection and held the taller’s hand, “…Do you really think so?”

“ _Seriously?!_ Of course, he would! By the way…” He started to tap his fingers against the backrest, “Don’t you think that this happened at such perfect timing?” He mused.

Doyoung slightly turned his head to face his friend, “Hmmm? Oh…”

His silence was enough to prove that Yoonoh was indeed right. The brunet male just hummed and rubbed his friend’s back, “We’ve been waiting for so long, Do.” He leaned closer and squeezed Doyoung’s shoulders, “And guess what? It was worth it.”

“Yeah…” Doyoung agrees, “T-Taeyong was right.” He then felt his chest tightening. For a brief moment he thought he was going to have another panic attack but no, it wasn’t the case.

The blond’s face had appeared on his mind. It’s been almost two years, yet here he was, still waiting for his best friend’s return.

“This is the biggest and probably the greatest gift you can give to him.” Yoonoh stated once they were out of the hospital. They were on the bus stop, just waiting for their ride to come. Doyoung faced his friend and nodded in total agreement, “Y-Yeah… It’s pretty ironic, right? If it weren’t for him… I wouldn’t be even alive right now.”

“You don’t need to think about it anymore.” Yoonoh responded. He yawned before resuming his talk, “Although you can’t deny that he’s the reason why you finally decided to hear what your heart tells you the most, right?”

Doyoung hummed and fondly smiled, “Yes.” He gently clutched his chest, “I can’t believe that this stubborn heart of mine has something important to say besides trying to kill me.” He chuckled.

“Well now it won’t try to kill you anymore, providing that the surgery will be successful.” Yoonoh joked, “Well... Of course _it_ will be successful, and you’ll personally welcome Taeyong back.” He rose his pinky, “That must be a promise, Do.”

Doyoung just playfully shook his head, “That’s just so childish.”

“Just do it!”

“Alright.” The older accepted the lead and locks the pinky promise. Yoonoh wiggled his brows, “You ready to face your final battle?”

Doyoung sharply inhaled. He closed his eyes and saw a mental montage of all the pain he had gone through during the past two years of his life.

Most of them were already mundane, but nothing had really beaten the feeling of longing for the older’s presence.

“I made a promise to Tae. It’s time for me to fight back and uphold his trust. Maybe I’m holding a broken sword, but I swear that I’ll end this once for all.”

* * *

**_Five days later_ **

“Congratulations!”

Doyoung must’ve been smiling like an idiot right now, only that he can’t thanks to the numbness that his body was feeling. Mark was sitting in front of him, wearing a rainbow hippie costume with a basket full of rose petals which he had relentlessly showered around the room as if he was a carefree flower boy at a wedding, except that he wasn’t. Yoonoh was also present, holding a basket full of luscious fruits when they finally got permission to enter his room.

The long wait was over.

“Look at you!” Mark exclaimed, his eyes getting a bit teary, “You made it! You _freaking_ made it!”

Yoonoh fondly shook his head. He caressed the younger’s back, “Yup, Markie’s right. You’re making us cry like a baby here.” He chuckled before starting to choke with his own tears. Doyoung wanted to reach out and embrace his friends but his body was still impossibly immobile so he just eyed his friends with a warm look, his own orbs also now blurry in both happiness and relief.

After hours and hours of waiting, Doyoung’s surgery had finally concluded. His long-awaited Cardiac Catheterization Procedure had come to an end, his hole in his heart had finally been closed.

Two years. Two years had already been passed in just a blink of an eye. During those painful years, Doyoung thought that he wasn’t going to wake up from his impossible nightmares. Another two years of extension for his dear life, for some reason his resolve was also as stubborn as his heart itself.

It was a hell of a rollercoaster ride. Standing right in front of him were the people who greatly looked after him and guided him during his painful times.

Minhyung and Yoonoh had already graduated and were doing well with their respective careers. Both males were living with their partners and Doyoung couldn’t be happier for them.

He just wished that he would also share the same fate with his loyal friends. All that’s left to do was to patiently wait for the next few days.

Two years ago, Taeyong went to his mandatory military service to give the younger some time so that he could sort out his feelings. Tons of questions had left on Doyoung’s mind, for the notice was so short he didn’t even have the chance to say a proper goodbye to his friend.

 _‘When I return.’_ Taeyong had told him ages ago, _‘You’ll still be here, right? Then I’ll resume taking care of you. We’ll be together forever from that day on. Promise me, Do. Promise me that you’ll continue to keep fighting for your life. There will be a future for the both of us, mark my words.’_

 _‘I love you. I hope that you would remember those words when you’re feeling down. We’ll be temporarily separated._ ’ He places the younger’s hand on his chest, _‘But this heart will_ never _stop from loving you.’_

Sure, Taeyong will still come back, but he knew to himself that it was already the older’s way of telling him to decide on what he really wanted to achieve in the near future.

If he dies before the older could return, it would mean that he finally lost the will to live and fight for the sake of his loved ones. Other than that, the opposite would only mean one thing.

Doyoung never replied back, for he was still utterly plagued with his own insecurities. He hated himself for being a coward, and for a couple of weeks, he finally realized that he can’t live without the older by his side.

But he was tired of running away. Now that he had come back stronger with the help of the people around him, he won’t be a coward anymore.

It was now done. All he had to do is to wait for Taeyong’s arrival and voice out what his heart had itching him to tell the whole world, that he also loved the older, and he can’t be separated from him anymore.

The news about his successful operation had quickly spread like a raging wildfire. The majority of his high school friends had congratulated him, and Doyoung’s parents were ecstatic that their son can finally live the rest of his life as a normal human being.

Sure, extra medications were still needed, and Doyoung never stopped taking his maintenance. He was more cautious about his diet and he exercised on a regular basis just to keep his heart healthy.

So far, so good. He never experienced cyanosis or fainting a week since he had been discharged. No more annoying palpitations and panic attacks. No more phlebotomies, or any kind of complicated tests. Not even arrhythmias; _everything_ that hindered him had finally come to an end.

He felt finally free.

“He’s going to land exactly three days from now.” Yoonoh reminded him while the three of them (including Minhyung, of course) were hanging out together as normal bros would do. Both males were still in their extra-cautious mode in case of an emergency. In other words, it became a habit for them to look after their friend.

Mark excitedly tapped his feet beneath the table, “Oh, oh!” He wiggled his brows and grabbed Doyoung’s pale hands which thankfully, weren’t turning blue anymore, “It’s about time to win your man, hyung! Seriously, I’ve been rooting you guys ages ago.” He smirked and crossed his arms against his chest, “I can’t believe that you’re finally admitting your true feelings, Do-hyung.”

The said male genuinely smiled back, his cheeks reddening, “W-Well… Fortunately, yes.”

Yoonoh gave Minhyung a knowing look. Mark recognized the signal and cleared his throat, “So… We have to meet him at the airport, on Monday, eleven AM sharp. Thank god he’s part of the Air Force or else it will be bothersome to go to the camp instead.”

“What do you think, Do? Are you ready to face Taeyong-hyung again?” Yoonoh gently cupped his friend’s hands, “I’ll bet he’ll be surprised to see you looking so healthy.”

“I couldn’t be more excited.” He agreed, “But first, I need to practice walking again… Can you guys accompany me later to my physical therapist?”

Both idiots laughed, embarrassing Doyoung even more. Even though a lot of things had happened, some things will never change.

Such as how they remained their bond intact from high school up to that moment of respite.

* * *

**_Three days later_ **

“Are you sure that you never told him anything about this?”

Minhyung waved his hands dismissively, still busy rummaging with his smartphone. In front of him, Jungwoo was giving him a stink eye, “Oi…” The latter sassed, smacking the younger’s arm, “Ouch!” Mark rubbed his arm and pouted, “What was that for?!”

“Guys.” Behind them, Taeyong sighed and massaged his temple, “No fighting, please?”

“Sorry, hyung.” Mark apologized, “Youngho-hyung just texted me a while ago. He said that they’re near. You guys should prepare while they’re still traveling.”

“There’s nothing to prepare.” Jungwoo deadpanned, “Taeyong-hyung’s just going to propose. Nothing that needs to be rehearsed, right?”

The said male just nervously licked his dry lips, “Uh… Right.”

“Easy peasy.” Minhyung remarked, “You just have to be yourself.”

Yep, it was clear. Jungwoo wasn’t throwing a jocular remark when he mentioned that Taeyong’s going to propose, because it was _really_ the case.

Maybe Minhyung and Yoonoh had lied about the schedule of Taeyong’s return from his military service. The latter was already back at the capital for a couple of days, sorting and planning the final things that he was yet to commence.

Talking to Doyoung’s parents was a breeze. In fact, prior to his departure two years ago, he had already confessed his true intentions for their son and had informed them that he was going to marry Doyoung no matter what happens when he returns.

No arguments were left for the Kims already knew that Taeyong was the only man who could make Doyoung find the happiness he deserved. Taeyong had already changed the younger’s point of view about life when they first met. Both of them were made for each other like pieces of jigsaw puzzle, and no element on earth could describe the amount of pain they’ve endured just to remove the uncertainties enveloping around them.

“I hope that my yeobo will propose to me the way you’ll propose to Do-hyung.” Mark dreamily rambled as he looked at the view of Seoul in front of them. They were on top of the N Seoul Tower and the sun was just about to set. The sky may be orange but it was breathtaking. The warmth seeping through his skin reminded Taeyong of his best friend’s aura.

Doyoung might be harboring a rare disease in his entire existence but no one can deny how pure his soul was.

He was panicking up to the last minutes of his flight prior to his arrival since he couldn’t find the right place to propose. Thankfully, Youngho helped him with his dilemma.

 _[I personally know the higher-ups who direct the whole place.]_ The older suggested when he called for his help, _[You mentioned that Doyoung loves stargazing and looking at the sky, right? Then why don’t you propose to him in the observatory of Namsan Tower?]_

 _‘Huh?’_ Taeyong deadpanned, looking aghast, _‘Isn’t a public place? Do hates mingling in crowded places.’_

He heard Youngho sighing on the other line, _[Didn’t you hear what I just said? I have connections with the people who run the place. The best thing that I can do for you guys is to make the observatory closed for at least an hour or so to ensure your privacy.]_

The younger almost fell back from his seat, _‘W-What--- Y-Youngho-hyung, are you serious?! T-That’s crazy…’_ He then realized something, _‘Wait… Won’t it be bad for business?’_

 _[Yes, I am serious.]_ Youngho insisted, _[Regarding the business… I think it would be disadvantageous for them but it’s worth it. Now don’t worry about it since you can definitely count on me.]_

Taeyong slapped his cheeks, trying his best to appease the excessive nervousness he was feeling. Jungwoo noticed how distressed he was. He placed a comforting squeeze on his friend’s shoulders, “Relax, hyung. Don’t let your fear control you. Think of the happy times you and Do-hyung had when you guys spend time with each other.”

“T-That’s the problem, Jungie.” Taeyong whined, “The more I think about him, the more I feel anxious. Y-You know him, Jungwoo. I’m glad that he’s still doing fine---“

“Shhh…” Jungwoo interrupted him by placing his index finger on his lip, “Just trust the process, okay?”

Taeyong was still oblivious that Doyoung had performed the surgery. All that he knew was that he was still continuing his medications and both Yoonoh and Minhyung had been looking after him.

It was unfair for Doyoung to have everything hidden away from him. To make things more interesting, Yoonoh decided to keep the good news hidden until Doyoung would personally tell Taeyong that he’s finally cured and free from the chains of his disease.

Taeyong paced back and forth, clutching the cheap ring he bought inside his pocket. It wasn’t much, but the ring wasn’t that important, since he firmly believed that he could offer something more to Doyoung in the near future, much more precious than a piece of accessory.

He mentally sent a prayer to heaven, asking for guidance and peace of mind.

Minhyung just fondly gazed at his friend. He was aware that Doyoung was feeling despondent and lonely since he was the only one in their troop that was still left single (Aside from Taeyong, of course). He shook his head and returned his gaze back on the sinking sun in front of him.

“You’re the one who’s the luckiest person in this world, Do-hyung.” Mark whispered, “Sure, you’ll never get a boyfriend because you’ll be _having_ a husband instead.”

Meanwhile, Doyoung was left baffled as he remained silent on his seat. Yoonoh was beside him while Youngho was in front and driving towards the Namsan Mountain. Earlier that day, Mark told him that Taeyong’s flight got postponed and he was going to arrive late.

Sure, it was understandable, but why the heck they weren’t heading towards the airport instead?

“Uhm, guys? Why did we stop here?” Doyoung asked when Youngho stopped the car near the lobby of the park. Yoonoh flinched but went out of the car first. He opened the door for his friend, “D-Do-hyung…” He anxiously plastered a smile and started pulling his friend out.

A sudden gush of wind had dampened on his skin, and Doyoung’s heart started to palpitate. Maybe it was the number of people tottering around the area, or how the temperature had suddenly dropped a few degrees, but whatever the reason was, he was genuinely feeling perplexed.

Youngho signaled the youngest and whispered in his ear, “Yoonoh, they’re already on the observatory, plus the sun is already gone. We must ascend now.”

“Got it.” Yoonoh turned his attention to his friend, “Uh, Do-hyung… Come, we need to go now.” Doyoung gave him a baffled expression, “Wait. I thought we’re going to meet Taeyong. Why are we here?” He nervously eyed the growing crowd around them, “I-I…”

“Hyung, look at me.” Yoonho squeezed his shoulders, “Relax. Breath in, breath out.” Doyoung closed his eyes and leaned on his friend’s side. Yoonoh combed his locks and rubbed his back, “We _are_ going to meet Taeyong-hyung.”

“But---“

“Just trust the process, okay?” Yoonoh coaxed, the very same words that his boyfriend used to comfort Taeyong, “It will be alright.”

Youngho signaled them to hurry up and the trio finally entered the tower and rode the elevator. Doyoung didn’t miss the sign plastered on the bulletin board near the walkway before entering the contraption;

_Observatory on the top floor is temporarily closed from 5:30 pm to 6:30 pm. We’re sorry for the minor inconvenience._

  * **_Management_**



What’s that supposed to mean?

* * *

When he was still a kid, Taeyong would always take his friend to his place because Doyoung loved stargazing from their balcony.

It was a nostalgic memory. However, the habit became nothing but a part of their history courtesy of the incident during their prom night when Doyoung fainted from cardiac arrest and almost died.

Since then, Taeyong never accompanied him on his stargazing. Looking at the moon reminded him of his past mistake, and he was ashamed to stare above where Doyoung had finally found his own place.

But not anymore. Mark his words, for he would be going to accompany Doyoung with his stargazing again and it will last forever.

If he could still remember, Doyoung’s eyes would twinkle in amazement as he looked at the constellations scattered across the night sky. For him, those heavenly bodies were just giant balls of helium and hydrogen infused together but to his friend, they meant something _more._

Taeyong felt a loose bead of tear falling from his eyes. He couldn’t believe that he was seeing that same face again, the very _same_ face he deeply adored to look at that shone brighter than any of the stars in the entire universe.

It was the same face he had loved all throughout those years, looking outside by the glass windows of the observatory with an awed expression written all over his face.

If he was the earth then Doyoung was his sun because his world was continuously revolving around him.

Memories came flowing back like a tumultuous deluge, and the wave of emotions went crashing over his body. Taeyong’s feet automatically walked on their own accord, still in disbelief that finally… Doyoung was right in front of him.

The time seemed to have stopped, so as their surroundings. He opened his mouth and reached out his quivering arms, “D-Do…?”

Doyoung was still in a daze. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing right now: A few minutes ago, the sun had just set yet the number of constellations scattered across the sky was impeccable. The sky was illuminating as the moon appeared, signaling everyone that the night was once again on duty.

But then he heard someone calling his name. It was extremely faint and almost a whisper, yet the amount of impact it had on his heart as it furiously banged inside his chest was enough for him to snap out of his trance. Doyoung slowly turned around from his position and saw his best friend standing a few meters in front of him, his countenance on the verge of breaking down.

Doyoung forgot how to breathe.

Taeyong was there. He was there. His friend was _really_ there! The said male looked a bit different the last he had seen him. He was wearing a moss green beret that hid his buzz-cut hair, and the clothes that he was wearing were a bit… disheveled. Still pinned on his camouflage jacket was his nametag that says ‘Private Lee Taeyong’.

Despite this, his face was still the same as ever. After all, the way Taeyong’s gaze at him had never changed throughout those years of friendship they harbored for each other.

His eyes were always filled with unconditional love.

The doctor had advised that he mustn’t strain his body, yet here he was, running like a madman towards his beloved. Taeyong opened his arms wide and welcomed his friend with a bone-crushing hug.

Doyoung was sobbing yet he did what his instinct was telling him to do so. He crashed their lips together, and for the first time since Taeyong had departed, he finally felt home.

It hit hard, like a violent tornado that was rampaging across an open area. The intensity was the same, but the feeling was different. Both males were frantically crying as they succumbed to the warmth enveloping around them. A few meters behind them were their parents and friends, now also in tears as they watched their reunion.

Minhyung was also sobbing. Youngho hugged his boyfriend and patted his crown while looking at the duo with contented eyes. Yoonoh held back his tears and wiped his face with a handkerchief while Jungwoo sniffed before muttering, “The long wait is over.”

Home is where your heart resides, and Doyoung knew that a part of him was residing within the older’s heart. The resolve to live, the motivation to keep running and fighting despite all the uncertainties--- All of those weren’t possible if it wasn’t for the man in front of him.

Taeyong repeatedly kissed his face, his arms tightly wrapped around his waist, “D-Do…” He rambled, still bawling his tears out, “D-Doyoung… _My_ Doyoung… I can’t believe you’re right in front of me now.”

Doyoung sniffled and caressed his friend’s face, “Tae.” He finally smiled, his orbs still gleaming with his own tears, “You’re here. You’re finally here.”

“I told you that I’m coming back, right?” Taeyong noticed how healthy Doyoung looked. He slightly pinched his cheeks and tapped his frame, realizing that the younger had gained some weight, “L-Look at you…” He whispered, looking amused, “Y-You look even healthy… W-What happened during my service?”

Doyoung giggled and nuzzled his face against Taeyong’s neck, “…H-Hey.” He sniffled, “I-I’ve been meaning to tell you something.” Taeyong paused a bit and pulled his friend closer, kissing his forehead, “Yeah?”

“I took the surgery, the Cardiac Catheterization Procedure, to be specific.” He exhaled. Taeyong pushed him a bit, now looking at him with a flabbergasted expression, “W-What?! Y-You mean---”

Doyoung grinned. He wrapped his arms around his best friend's neck, “Yep.” He chortled, popping the word out of his mouth, “No more hole on the septum of my heart, for the Ventricular Septal Defect is now gone.” He bit his tongue, trying to compose himself, “No more spurting out blood, no more arrhythmias, no more blue nails, no more _everything_.” He leaned closer and claimed Taeyong’s lips once more, “I-I’m okay now, and this is all because of you. You gave me the reason to live, and most of all, you remind me that there are still people around me who deeply care for my sake.”

“Instead of dying to cease the inconveniences I’ve brought to my loved ones,” He added, still overwhelmed by the emotions that he’s having, “I’ll fight harder and continue to live so that I can reciprocate all of the sacrifices you guys have bestowed upon me.”

Taeyong couldn’t be prouder. He lifted his friend and spun him around, both males still in cloud nine for the mixed emotions they were bearing had reached its maximum limit.

“Tell me I’m not dreaming.”

Doyoung panted and reached out his hands, “No, you’re not. This is true, Tae. Although… I have a lot to ask. Why are you here and not at the airport?”

Then it came rushing back into the older’s mind. Right, he had completely forgotten about the proposal! Doyoung finally noticed their friends lurking in the shadows a few meters in front of them, looking startled and distraught at the same time.

“M-Mom? D-Dad? What are you doing here?” _Shit_. Ultimately, Taeyong felt the nervousness creeping all over his system. He quickly spun his heels around and looked at his friends, panic was written all over his face. Mr. and Mrs. Kim just waved at him while his mom sent him a wink, gesturing his son to keep going.

 _‘Man up!’_ Minhyung mouthed, _‘That ring won’t fit around hyung’s finger by itself!’_ Yoonoh also sent him an encouraging smile, whilst Jungwoo gave him a thumbs up.

Taeyong gulped hard and faced his friend once more. He cupped Doyoung's cheek and look straight into his eyes, “Do…” He muttered, his eardrum ringing as his heart continued to pound against his sternum. At this rate, he might have a heart attack if he didn’t manage to win over his anxieties.

He sharply inhaled, attempting to mow down and swallow his apprehension, “Doyoungie… Do you remember the first time I confessed my feelings for you?”

“…Y-Yeah.” Doyoung confirmed, his bewilderment coming back, “W-Why do you ask?”

“I’m sorry if I started ditching you whenever you stargaze. It’s just… It left me traumatized, especially that the same scenery has been haunting me like crazy. But this…” He pointed towards the view in front of them, “D-Do you like it…?”

Doyoung plastered a blinding smile, his eyes crinkling in amusement, “Of course I like it.” He then returned his gaze outside, “I can see Canis Major from here. It’s beautiful, and seemingly visible despite the fact that the night is still young.”

“I want to look at the stars with you again.” Taeyong voiced out, his voice full of conviction, “I-I know it might sound crazy, but that’s the truth. This time, I want to do something that will change both of our lives. These stars will serve as witnesses for I am about to ask you something really important.”

He finally knelt on one knee and Doyoung became immobilized as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on his head. The chills painstakingly traveled from his scalp down to his toe as he eyed the older in front of him with a startled expression who was now pulling something from his pocket.

Everyone witnessing the proposal squealed in utter rhapsody as Taeyong showed the ring in front of his soon-to-be lifetime partner. Unconsciously, tears started to fall from Doyoung’s orbs as he uncontrollably sobbed, his whole frame shaking.

“Kim Doyoung. The first time I saw you looking so gloomy inside the sandbox when we were still young I already knew that you’re something else. Turns out, I was right.” He exhaled hard because fuck… His own cardiac muscles wouldn’t even calm down.

He closed his eyes and heard his friends screaming their support behind him. He smiled and returned his gaze at the sobbing man in front of him, “Since we got acquainted, I always had this urge to protect you, to keep you from harm, and to make you feel loved. Heck… If I could only take the pain away from you, I would surely do. But what can I do? For years I swore to myself to never leave by your side.”

With trembling hands, he opened the lid of the red box that he was holding, revealing the ring he brought. Doyoung’s breath hitched and he choked, his knees already buckling. He loudly sniffled, his heart melting because Taeyong was looking at him with his signature gaze.

“Do, I’m sorry if there were times that I’m very bothersome and handful. I apologize for those days I made you cry or felt really uncomfortable. I regret nothing the moment I decided to give my heart to you. The only thing that I will regret is the probable reality that I won’t be spending the rest of my life with you.”

“I admit that I’m not perfect…” He continued, his gaze unbreakable, “…But let’s continue being imperfect and mend each other’s mistakes. I love you, Kim Doyoung. You’re the only person I want to marry in this world. Will I ask you to be my partner for life, be tied with you forever in better or worse, in good times and bad times---“

“Babo!” Mark interrupted, his voice so loud everyone in the observatory became startled, “Just say the word, hyung! You’re not the priest to say those words so hurry up!”

Taeyong fondly shook his head, _‘Lee Minhyung, you really never change.’_ Doyoung was still looking at him, his eyes already red from crying. The older cleared his throat and blushed, “A-Ah… As I was saying---“

“Yes.”

“H-Huh?”

“…I-I said yes.” Doyoung broke down another batch of tears, “Lee Taeyong, I _will_ marry you.” And with that, the enthralled younger joined him on the ground and knelt in front of him, wrapping his long arms around his neck. Taeyong was still in the state of processing as their family and friends rushed towards them, screaming indecipherable words of joviality.

Doyoung was uncontrollably shaking it made everyone nervous for a brief period of time, “…I-I’m okay.” He ensured, wiping the snot off from his face, “It’s just… I can’t still believe that this is happening.”

Taeyong, who was still kneeling on the floor and was bearing a petrified look, got startled by Minhyung who literally smacked his head, “Hyung!” He whined, jumping his heels like a child, “Put the goddamn ring on his finger!”

This finally snapped him out of his trance. Yoonoh was non-stop guffawing but he helped the older to stand. Doyoung blushed as he looked at the simple ring. He offered his left hand, looking bashful, “Y-Yong-ah…”

With trembling hands, the said male finally put the ring on Doyoung’s finger. The lights finally opened before the room had erupted with a series of thunderous applause. All of the sudden, they were surrounded by a large crowd, clapping and shouting their congratulatory remarks.

“Yikes.” Youngho scratched his head, “Looks like our time limit has already ended.” He scanned around the room and even saw some of the staff already present on their respective stalls, “How could we never feel their presence?!”

“Screw that.” Jungwoo sassed, “At least we have a lot of spectators. It just made the proposal more successful and romantic at the same time.”

For the first time in his life, Doyoung didn’t feel intimidated by the presence of large people surrounding them. Strangely enough, their approving and ecstatic faces made him happier. Taeyong embraced him tight before claiming his lips once more, this time the kiss much sweeter and full of love.

The proposal was victorious. Once again, the crowd erupted in celebration, cheering for the newly engaged couple. Taeyong wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist, now smiling so bright it almost blinded the younger, “I can’t believe that you’re mine. I’ve waited so long for you to accept my feelings. The long wait is over, and I regret nothing.”

“I’m sorry if you have to suffer thanks to my stubbornness.” Doyoung responded, caressing his fiancé’s cheek, “All this time around I just have to listen to my heart. How ironic, right?”

Mr. and Mrs. Kim, together with Taeyong’s mom, congratulated the couple. Doyoung’s mom hugged her son, “I can’t believe that my baby’s all grown up.” She sobbed, “I-I’m just happy that you ended up with Taeyong. I’m a hundred percent that this man will take care of you.”

“He’s been planning to marry you two years ago.” Mr. Kim interceded, looking impassive yet relieved, “I told him the decision will lie solely on you. Nevertheless, I’m thankful that you’re going to marry someone who isn’t half-bad.”

Taeyong sheepishly grinned before bowing in front of his lover’s parents, “Thank you so much, auntie, uncle. I will never disappoint you and if ever I do something really horrendous to your son, I don’t mind you guys beating me up.”

Doyoung flinched and pulled his ear, “Oi. That isn’t funny.”

“Ouch.” Taeyong whined, rubbing his ear, “Of course I’m serious!”

“The ship is sailing! I repeat, the ship is _freaking_ sailing!” Mark roared for he was really feeling jubilant for the couple. Youngho pulled him away, whispering to his boyfriend to contain his happiness. Meanwhile, Yoonoh looked at his lover and wiggled his brows, “Hey. When I propose to you, it will be grander than this.” He winked. Jungwoo just rolled his eyes and looked away yet the stupid smile plastered on his face was evident, “Whatever.”

Doyoung looked outside. The stars were still there, flawlessly shinning like he always used to see. Taeyong pulled him towards the viewing area before draping his arm around his neck. He gave him a peck on his cheek and snuggled closer on his side, “These guys.” He uttered, pointing at the heavenly bodies in front of them, “They are the witnesses of our love. I want you to always remember me every time you look upon the sky, Do.”

The younger rested his head on his shoulder, “M’Kay.” He grabbed Taeyong’s hand and placed it on his chest, “You feel my heart, Tae? It’s now beating normally. I really did my best to keep it from beating so never leave my side again, okay?”

Taeyong scooped down and captured his lips, his grip around Doyoung’s waist tightening, “I won’t, I promise. The military service will be the last one I’ll leave you. From now on, I’ll always be by your side.”

Doyoung just giggled, deeply satisfied and contented. He rose his left hand in front of them, observing the accessory wrapped around his ring finger, “I never imagined in my life that I’ll be marrying someone.”

“Well, you just have to accept it.” Taeyong joked, “Sorry not sorry, but you’ll be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

“Fair enough.” Doyoung responded, his eyes still glued at the moon, “I don’t mind it. Come to think of it, if you didn’t stick up to me when I was inside the sandbox, these things will never happen.”

“But then it happened.” Taeyong retorted back. He rubbed his fiancé’s side, now also looking at the view of Seoul below them, “That’s just how it is. We’re destined to get hurt, and at the same time, destined to stand back from our downfall and be rewarded from all of the sacrifices we did.”

Doyoung didn’t reply back, because what more could he ask for?

Sometimes the things that really make people suffer the most hold something really crucial that will reward you afterward in the near future.

Doyoung was born with a rare disease called Eisenmenger Syndrome. Since his birth, his own heart was his mortal enemy. Twenty-four years later, his heart became his ally, his friend, and most of all, the key that woke him up from his deep slumber and made him realize that there were still people who deeply cared for him.

Every pain his heart throbbed also reminded him that life was worth fighting, after all.

And it’s all because of the older, the same person who trusted him the most, loved him despite all of his imperfections, and the one who never stopped believing that he’ll circumvent his greatest fear.

His name is Lee Taeyong, his best friend and soon to be husband.

**Author's Note:**

> DoTae for life.


End file.
